Comatose
by iHearts
Summary: 0osong-fico0 just like the title says, Gaara's point of view, GaaSaku


-1**This is a GaaSaku oneshot. It was something I made cause I was really bored, but I still made the song fit the story. It's one of my favorite songs, Comatose by Skillet. ****Gaara's point of view.**** Hope you like it!**

-

--

-

She says she loves me; that she can't live without me. I want to believe it, but it's a lie, it has to be. That's what she told Uchiha, and what happened? A few months after he left, she forgot about him. And now she says she loves _me_. Why can't I believe her?

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You  
_

Even if I don't believe what she says, I still keep going back to her. But that will change; I haven't seen her in a while. She knows something's wrong. Sakura, what's happening to us? Why am I doing this, becoming so distant? I hate to admit it, and I know it's something I would never say out loud, but I…I miss your touch. It makes me go crazy, just thinking I might never get to touch you again.

_Tell me that You will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize _

_I'm slowly losing You  
_

Touching, kissing, caressing you; this can't be the last time. I need you here beside me.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

Once again, I sleep alone, the spot next to me empty, where your sleeping form should be. 

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

I was wrong. You really do love me, don't you. I was the one who made a mistake. I was always too guarded, and I hurt you without meaning to. I really love you; I don't want you to leave. I can't live without you.

_I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away_

But everyone says you're lying. My sister; my brother; the people I thought I trusted. They're words seep into me slowly, making me believe it's true. _  
_

_Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You_

Damn it, Sakura, I need you. I can't live without you; it wouldn't be called living if you weren't here.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_  
_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

Everywhere I go, I see you. Even if you're not there. In my dreams, you leave; they're nightmares.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
_

I want to see you. And I will; you always surprise me like that.

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up_

I'm lying in bed, I think I'm still half asleep. These nights have been torture; I can't sleep if you're not here.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
_

Are you here, or am I dreaming? No, dreams would never be like this. You're too good for any of my dreams.

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

You smile down at me, and for the first time in months, your warm hand holds mine. I inhale quickly, your sweet scent intoxicating me for a moment. I caress your cheek, and you close your eyes. Kissing you after so long, I never thought it'd feel this good.

_Oh how I adore You  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

Before I know it, you're already half undressed, pulling me closer. I oblige.

_Oh how I thirst for You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
_

Damn it, Sakura, how come you're the only one who makes me feel like this? Do you know the power you hold over me?

_Oh how I adore You  
The way You make me feel_

This time you're not somewhere far away. You're right here next to me, sleeping peacefully. This still doesn't feel real. But at least I know one thing. I lean down and whisper in your ear, "Sakura…I love you." Her eyes were still closed, but I know she heard me. This was the first time that I ever said this, and she knew I meant it. I really _do _love you, Sakura.

_Waking up to You never felt so real…_

-

--

-

**End of this short story! Please review, now that you're all the way down here! Criticism is welcome, as long as it isn't a flame, or too harsh. Those are so mean! I think I made Gaara…_not _Gaara-like. Oh well, not much he can do about that. **


End file.
